Field
The described technology generally relates to battery packs.
Description of the Related Technology
Due to the development of wireless Internet or communication technologies, use of portable electronic appliances that operate using a battery, instead of being used at fixed locations, has become common. Thus, the markets for various electronic appliances such as mobile phones, game consoles, portable multimedia players (PMP), MPEG audio layer-3 (MP3) players, smartphones, smart pads, electronic book terminals, flexible tablet computers, and wearable medical equipment have grown remarkably.
Among these devices, mobile computers are compact and easy to carry, and thus, are widely used for work or personal purposes at fixed locations or when traveling. To this end, mobile computers generally include a battery pack as a power supply device. A typical battery pack includes a plurality of unit batteries that can be repeatedly charged and discharged in order to provide a sufficient power output.
As the market for mobile electronic appliances has expanded, various types of mobile electronic appliances are provided according to users' needs. Thus, requirements for battery packs suitable for the many types of mobile electronic appliances have also increased. In particular, as users have become interested in curved mobile electronic appliances, requests for curved battery packs have increased.